Sirius¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?
by MerodeadoraSB-FM
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sirius y el esta deprimido porque la unica mujer que amo murio durante su estancia en Azkaban, y Tonks intentando hacerlo feliz, se transforma en Marlene para que el pueda tener una noche de despedida. ADVERTENCIA: Tiene lemmon y Blackcest.


20 de Marzo de 1996.

-Sirius deberias alegrarte, mañana es tu cumpleaños- repetia Tonks- mira hasta te dare mi regalo por adelantado- le dio una linda caja con un moño que dentro traia una cara y fina botella de whiskey de fuego

-Gracias- dijo desganado y se fue escaleras arriba, la pelirrosa suspiro, queria tanto a Sirius, era tan buena persona que le dolia en carne propia todo lo que el habia sufrido, subio las escaleras y entro al cuarto de Sirius donde habia varias botellas vacias, ella sabia que el de vez en cuando se hechaba a la bebida para que no le doliera tanto la realidad, pero se sorprendio al ver que Sirius no estaba bebiendo sino que estaba con la mirada perdida y las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Ella se sento a su lado, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del ojigris y miro la foto que ell tenia en las manos

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto al ver una foto de cuatro chicas

-ella es Alice, la mama de Neville Longbottom el compañero de Harry- la voz de Sirius sonaba perdida y triste- ella la conoces, Lily- Tonks trago arrepintiendose de haber preguntado, eso lastimaba a Sirius- ella es Dorcas Meadowes y ella- Tonks miro sorprendida como las lagrimas volvian a caer- es Marlene Mckinnon- Sirius separo la foto y se seco los ojos- todos los de nuestro grupo estan muertos, excepto Remus

-y tu- finalizo Tonks

-¿le llamarias vida a esto?- Tonks lo abrazo, haria cualquier cosa para que Sirius estuviera bien

-Ella fue la unica mujer que quise…-murmuro Sirius

-Sirius…¿alguna vez te enamoraste?-pregunto sorprendida y luego quiso morderse la lengua por hacerle una pregunta asi en un momento como ese

-Demasiado enamorado, claro que a los 17 años no supe valorarlo, estuve demasiado ocupado siendo rebelde y peleando con mortifagos que nunca la aprecie…ella era tan hermosa y tan dulce- Tonks noto que no hablaba para ella, sino que hablaba para si mismo-tenia una forma de hacer el amor que nunca voy a olvidarla

-¿era muy buena?- pregunto Tonks enternecida

-No, al principio era muy timida…yo fui su primer y unico hombre- una pequeña sonrisa asomo por sus labios- pero cada segundo me decia un te amo, no paraba de decirme que me amaba- las lagrimas volvieron a caer- jamas le dije te amo ¿sabes? No se si por miedo al compromiso o quien sabe porque, es algo que ha pesado desde que supe que murio- tomo un botella y dio un largo trago

-Sirius por favor, no tomes…aunque sea duerme un poco y me quedare aquí hasta que te duermas- Sirius se quito el saco y el chaleco quedando solo con la camisa y se quito los zapatos antes de meterse en la cama hasta quedarse dormido, Tonks suspiro, tomo la foto y salio del cuarto…

-Ay sirius- suspiro triste, haria cualquier cosa por verlo feliz, ella miro la foto y una idea cruzo su mente, tal vez y solo tal vez…, miro cuidadosamente la foto y comenzo a transformarse, su pelo crecio por medio de la espalda, se ondulo y se puso rubio. Sus pechos bajaron una talla, su cintura se afino y sus piernas enflaquecieron. Sus ojos se pusieron mieles y algunas pecas aparecieron en su cara, ademas de crecer algunos centimetros. Suspiro, ella amaba con todo su corazon a Remus, pero debia darle esta noche a Sirius, la oportunidad de decirle a Marlene que la amaba y que pudiera despedirse de la unica mujer que amo, sonrio levemente, Sirius habia entregado su vida por sus amigos, era el momento de que alguien diera algo por el, subio al cuarto y beso en los labios al ojigris hasta que desperto y se quedo de piedra al verla parada alli, bueno..al ver a Marlene parada alli.

-¿Lene?- ella sonrio tiernamente y asintio

-te extrañe mi amor- dijo ella volviendolo a besar, el corazon de Tonks se desgarro al sentir el sabor salado en el beso, sus propias lagrimas comenzaron a caer

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?- sintio los brazos de Sirius abrazarla con desesperacion, pobre hombre, seguro pensaba que era una maldita ilusion resultado de alcohol que lo torturaba

-te amo, nunca te deje…sigo aquí, solo que no vez- bien, debia repetirle que no estaba solo

-¿de verdad? ¿me sigues amando?- Tonks volvio a besarlo

-te amo Sirius, eres mi unico amor y siempre te cuido…yo pase junto a ti esos años en azkaban, yo estaba mimandote cada noche...

-era tan horrible ese lugar Lene- el corazon de Tonks se estrujo, pobre Sirius- y los dementores… me daba miedo morir, yo no queria morir, queria conocer a Harry, queria encontrar a Remus, queria vengar a James…no dormia por miedo a que me robaran el alma

-Shh…no pienses en eso, me he escapado para que puedas verme, solo sera una noche…

-quiero irme contigo…- Tonks desprendio los botones de la camisa de Sirius con lentitud

-mirame mi amor, tu tienes cosas que cumplir todavia, cuando todo termine y llegue el momento de que tu te vayas, James, Lily, yo y todos los demas te estaremos esperando- Tonks improsivaba, solo queria verlo feliz, beso el cuello de Sirius con delicadeza y bajo por su abdomen- estos no los tenias antes- sonrio levemente delineando sus tatuajes

-no, ¿sigues teniendo esas pequitas en los hombros? Me encantaba besarlas- Tonks sonrio y se quito su remera, habia transformado su ropa con un hechizo para que sea igual a la de foto, Sirius la acaricio con tanta suavidad y ternura que Tonks creyo que era imposible que fuera el ojigris quien la acariciara, se estremecio al sentir como Sirius pasaba su tibia y humeda lengua por su espalda, la recosto en la cama con suavidad y le quito la falda- me encantaba hacerte el amor en Hogwarts a escondidas- Tonks sonrio y volvio a besarlo

-sigues siendo igual de guapo que por aquel entonces- no mentia, aunque ella estaba enamorada de Remus, habia que reconocer que el pelinegro tenia lo suyo

-tu estas igual de hermosa que como te recuerdo- le quito el sujetador y la miro un momento

-¿ocurre algo mi amor?- Tonks se preocupo por si algo no estaba como lo era ella

-no, solo extrañaba verte desnuda- murmuro contra su piel, repartiendo besos y caricias, Tonks no podia evitar gemir, Sirius era un experto, succionaba sus pechos y mordia su cuello de una manera que Tonks nunca habia sentido

-te amo- Tonks no dejaba de murmurar "te amo" entre gemido y gemido, Sirius le quito las bragas y la dejo desnuda

-eres tan perfecta mi princesa- Tonks se mordio el labio, la enternecia tanto como la miraba Sirius, ella no tenia mucha experiencia en lo que a sexo se referia, solo habia tenido relaciones con Charlie cuando salieron pero el era igual de inexperto que ella, por lo cual no sabia mucho que hacer, desprendio el pantalon de Sirius y sintio el bulto en los boxer

-¿siempre preparado para hacerme tuya?- pregunto masajeandole los hombros

-siempre listo- Tonks bajo los boxer y no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al miembro de Sirius y se sonrojo- sigues sonrojandote como la primera vez pequitas- dijo besandole las mejillas, Tonks acaricio la longitud y comenzo a masturbarlo

-¿lo hago bien?- tal vez esa fue Tonks la que hablo y no Marlene, pero realmente su autoestima necesitaba saber si podia darle placer a un nombre, despues de todo, Remus tenia tanta experiencia como Sirius.

-de maravilla nena, lameme como lo hacias antes- pidio antes de gruñir, Tonks trago nerviosa, nunca habia hecho sexo oral, pero respiro y beso a Sirius en los labios para comenzar a bajar por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su entrepierna termino de quitar sus boxer y dio una lamida experimental, no era desagradable, siguio lamiendo y despues tras respirar profundo lo metio en su boca, o al menos lo que podia, probaba diferentes formas y observaba curiosa las reacciones de Sirius, al juzgar por los gruñidos y gemidos roncos, lo hacia bien- ah Lene- sintio un liquido salado llenar su boca y trago todo lo que pudo, iba a reprocharle que podria haberle avisado, pero si no lo hizo fue porque a Marlene no le molestaria tomar su semen…¡oh maldita sea! ¡habia tomado el semen de Sirius! Tonks se calmo a si misma, no era ella misma y ademas lo hacia por una buena causa, Sirius no le dio tiempo, la dio vuelta dejandola bajo el y comenzo a besar y lamer su intimidad haciendola delirar, maldita sea…Sirius si que sabia lo que hacia, la hizo llegar al orgasmo solo su lengua

-Mi amor…veo que no haz perdido el toque- dijo ella respirando agitada, Sirius sonrio de lado

-te extrañaba tanto mi lene- la beso con suavidad y sin que Tonks lo esperara la penetro, robandole un gemido ahogado al sentirse llena tan de pronto, Sirius la embestia lenta y tortuosamente, Tonks llego a un segundo orgasmo pero el no se detuvo…dios, eso debia ser tortura… cuando ella llego a su tercer orgasmo Sirius la acompaño derramandose en su interior con una largo gruñido- veo que aun puedo darte varios orgasmos- ella le sonrio y se acurruco, era la hora de que Sirius pudiera despedirse

-mi amor, no falta mucho para que tenga que irme, te juro que volveremos a vernos- Tonks se sintio mal al jugar algo que no sabia si podria cumplir

-mi Lene- el la beso de nuevo

-Sirius ¿me amas?- El la abrazo con fiereza

-te amo como jamas en mi vida llegue a amar a una mujer- una lagrima solitaria cayo de sus ojos grises y tonks la quito con un beso

-yo tambien te amo mas que nadie, disfruta tu vida mi amor, vive por mi…ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos, ahora hay otra gente que te quiere y te necesita- Sirius la beso- me quedare para que duermas ¿si?- Sirius asintio y se abrazo al delgado cuerpo- mi amor…- murmuro antes de que Sirius durmiera- feliz cumpleaños- el sonrio y cuando se quedo dormido Tonks se levanto, vistio a Sirius con un movimiento de varita, se vistio y se transformo, tomo la foto de Marlene y la dejo en la almohada junto a Sirius, esperaba que todo hubiese valido la pena.

21 de Marzo de 1996

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!- dijo Sirius con una ancha sonrisa entrando a la cocinal, Tonks y Harry le festejaron

-¿a que se debe el buen humor?- pregunto Harry curioso

-tuve la segunda mejor noche de mi vida- anuncio el sonriente

-¿tanto asi? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tonks fingiendo demencia, Sirius suspiro

-un buen sueño- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué la segunda?- pregunto Harry

-la mejor noche de mi vida fue cuando naciste tu cachorro- dijo feliz, Harry lo abrazo

-Awww…no me dejen afuera- dijo Tonks abrazando a Sirius por el otro costado, Sirius beso paternalmente en la frente a Tonks y le rasco la nuca a Harry… la pelirrosa sonrio ironicamente al saber que si sirius hubiera sabido que era ella jamas hubiese aceptado tocarla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños canuto!- dijo Remus entrando a la cocina y haciendo tropezar a Tonks con una silla por el nerviosismo de verlo

-¡Lunatico!- Sirius fue abrazo por Remus, Arthur, Molly, esta ultima trajo un pastel… Tonks se separo del grupo y se encerro en el baño

-nunca podre estar con Remus en paz si recuerdo esto- se apunto con su varita y murmuro- obliviate- cerro sus ojos y la puerta se abrio

-¿Dora que haces?- pregunto Remus

-No lo se, creo que estoy algo mareada- dijo Tonks confundida

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitacion? Digo…para que descanses- propuso Remus

-no, tranquilo…¿sabes con que se me pasara? Con una buena porcion de pastel a lo Molly Weasley- Remus rio divertido y la acompaño a la cocina a comer pastel con todos los demas.


End file.
